Siblings
by linkita-chan
Summary: Han pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Hellen en los tiempos de la plaga, ahora que regresan para conmemorar su fallecimiento. Se enteran que está vivo ¿Cómo es posible? No lo saben, pero deberán encontrar respuestas a ello, así como ayudarle a recordar su pasado. ¿Qué le espera a Hellen ahora? (Después del final bueno en la ruta de Asra)
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings**

**I**

"Arrive"

**Disclaimer: La novela visual "The Arcana" no me pertenece, si no, a Nyx Hydra. ¡Denle todo el amor a ellos! ¡Me enamoraron con su historia y personajes!**

* * *

Ha pasado un par de meses desde que los magos se fueron de viaje. Las cosas en el pueblo de Vesuvia por fin toman un buen camino desde el fatídico día de la mascarada y la extraña desaparición del Conde Lucio. (Que se rumorea entre los pueblerinos). Aunque con el conde, eso creo que a nadie le importa.

Hellen se había levantado apenas recibió los primeros rayos de sol pegar en su cara y el sonido los pájaros empezaron a resonar en sus oídos

— Buenos días, Hellen. Que gran maravillosa vista eres... — Dijo una voz a su lado, unos ojos púrpuras fue lo primero que vio, estos le miraban con un brillo lleno de amor. El se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

— Asra, buenos días — Respondió Hellen, dando una pequeña risa al verlo con su cabello rizado mas despeinado de lo que ya era... Este miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaban al aire libre, sin su casa de campaña.

— ¿No pusimos la tienda de acampar?

— Tu querías ver las estrellas... — contestó el otro.

— Oh cierto... Debimos haber quedado dormidos de esa forma — contestó Asra con una pequeña sonrisa para después bostezar y estirarse. Los rayos de luz de la mañana iluminan sus mejillas, Hellen le dio una pequeña risilla, ya sabe que viene después. — Seamos flojos, solo por un momento — Se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose para dormir de nuevo. El rubio negó y se sentó en el pasto.

— Yo ya estoy despierto, y no me molesta que te duermas de nuevo — Ya lo conoce, siendo él, podría dormir en donde sea. Incluso ahora.

— Esta bien, buenas noches de nuevo — El chico soltó una risa de nuevo antes comenzar a preparar todo antes de volver a Vesuvia, mientras Asra sigue dormido. En su bolsa de dormir Faust salió recibiendo los cálidos de sol. Una vez que estaba todo guardado tuvo que asegurarse de que cosas especiales o necesarias no quedaran atrás olvidadas.

— Oh, Hellen. No tenías por qué hacer todo — habló Asra ahora que está despierto una segunda vez.

— Tranquilo, podrás devolverme el favor cuando regresemos — Contestó el otro.

— Oh, me gusta como suena eso — dijo Asra, se vistió rápidamente y enrolla su saco de dormir. Una vez hecho eso, dijo — Hay seguir... — Hellen asintió. Ambos continuaron su viaje de regreso a Vesuvia.

* * *

**[Vesuvia, el mercado]**

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que volvimos aquí — dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio, corto hasta el hombro y llena de pecas desde la cara hasta los hombros.

— Cinco años desde entonces... — Contestó otra persona, un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, rizado y muchas pecas en su rostro.

— Y también ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos reunimos — contestó una mujer de cabello rubio, largo hasta su espalda. Un pequeño gato dormía en sus brazos.

— Lo sabemos... — dijo un hombre, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, así como también su rostro tiene pecas, aunque pocas — Pero esperaba que fuera diferente.

— Desde ese día ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a venir aquí — contestó otro hombre, de cabello pelirrojo, liso y corto. Las cuatro personas le miraron con tristeza — Parece que aún nos afecta su partida... — Él admitió, los demás no dijeron nada más o más bien. Ella sí.

— Era nuestro hermano, — dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio — mi hermano... le hubiera encantado que fuera recordado como se debe. — Ella dijo, los otros cuatro quedaron en silencio...

Los cinco individuos continuaron caminando por Vesuvia, la mayoría sorprendidos de que después de esos fatídicos días todo parezca tan pacífico, normal, como si nada hubiera pasado... Los hermanos estaban maravillados por el lugar. Según había contado en las historias de su madre Vesuvia era su lugar de nacimiento aunque ciertamente ha tenido muchos cambios, ya que se ve diferente a como ella lo había descrito, pero algo en lo que podían dar por hecho es que era en cierto modo... Acogedor.

— ¿No huelen eso? — preguntó la muchacha, en eso, notaron un dulce aroma en el aire — Hay que ir a comer, sea donde provenga ese aroma ¡Parece ser delicioso! — dijo antes de caminar por el lugar, siendo guiada por ese aroma. Los mayores suspiran ante la conducta de la muchacha mientras la seguían para evitar que la perdieran de vista.

* * *

Ya era mediodía y el sol pegaba en ambos magos quienes entraron a la vía principal, como había extrañado el ver a Vesuvia de esta manera, tranquilo y sin nada de qué preocuparse. A su lado, Asra sonreía al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Hellen mientras pasaban, era lindo. Al pasar por un pequeño puesto de frutas, el rubio percibe el dulce aroma de estas, de manera instantánea su estomago gruño ruidosamente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Asra con una sonrisa burlona.

— Fue "tu" estómago — dijo él, avergonzado ante lo que acaba de hacer.

— Sí~. Claro, por supuesto — Asra aumentó todavía más su burla hacia el chico. El rostro de Hellen parecía un tomate.

— Tal vez deberíamos ir a comer algo, antes de que se desperdicie — contestó

— ¡Que dios nos libre! — soltó una risa, antes de devolver su mirada a el chico — Se que nos están esperando en el palacio, pero quizás detenernos no nos hará daño. Vayamos en la panadería. — el chico rubio asintió, dejándose por Asra por el mercado.

...

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor! — habló la chica mientras sostenía seis piezas de pan. Una para cada uno de sus hermanos.

— ¡Ja ja! ¡No hay problema! — exclamó en alegría el panadero — Es bueno ver una cara sonriente por aquí, siempre trae buenas vibras al negocio — dijo el panadero dando una sonrisa hacia ella.

— Puedo imaginarlo, usted hace el mejor pan por aquí — dijo ella aún sin borrar su sonrisa, haciendo que el panadero riera ante el cumplido.

— Elena... — dijo uno de sus hermanos — Hay que irnos — Ella asintió, se despidió del panadero. Nuevamente los hermanos retomaron su camino... Al mismo tiempo, Asra y Hellen llegaron al puesto.

— Buenos días, Selasi.

— ¡Hey, volvieron mis magos favoritos! — dijo el buen hombre, Elena volteó hacia atrás viendo a un muchacho de cabello blanco, al parecer iba con alguien. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera verle el rostro la gente se interpuso haciendo que le fuera imposible mirarlo, ella nuevamente dirige la mirada al frente.

* * *

HEY, HE VUELTO CON UN NUEVO FIC. Si saben sobre este juego, dios santo tienen que jugarlo que es una completa maravilla. Se los juro 3, en fin espero que les haya gustado, esperen para la próxima parte

Y ahora sin nada más qiue decir, me despido

¡Linkita-chan, fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings**

**II**

"You're alive?"

**Disclaimer: La novela visual "The Arcana" no me pertenece, si no, a Nyx Hydra. ¡Denle todo el amor a ellos! ¡Me enamoraron con su historia y personajes!**

* * *

— Ah, nada mejor que volver a casa — Dijo Asra con alivio, Hellen se estiró para relajarse.

— Lo sé — dio una mirada hacia su pareja — Extrañaba estar de vuelta — El de cabello blanco asintió en acuerdo.

— Yo también lo extrañaba — Hellen volvió a la puerta para cambiar el letrero de la tienda de cerrado a abierto, después de ello se dispuso a limpiar y acomodar algunas cosas para la tienda, pues no estaba de más conseguir algunos clientes antes del anochecer, aparte de que Hellen no estaba cansado aún sin embargo, Asra al aparecer sí... Aún así le ayudó.

* * *

**[South End, anochecer]**

— Este lugar no es como madre lo describía — Dijo la menor de los hermanos, Elena, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermana.

— He investigado un poco sobre Vesuvia antes, hubo inundaciones en ella desde hace unos tres años, en los tiempos de la Plaga Roja. — Dijo Allen, el hermano mayor. Por donde caminaban no había muchas luces, salvo de algunos lugares como bares o locales pequeños. Aún así para ninguno parecía no darle una buena espina... Menos para uno de ellos.

— ¿Crees que la casa de Madre también?... — El segundo hermano, Lillith, dejó la pregunta a medias. Allen dio un suspiro.

— Hay que no suponer eso... — dijo el pelirrojo. Un momento después todo quedó en silencio, solo teniendo de compañía el sonido del río y sus propios pasos. Ya casi llegaban al extremo de todo el distrito. Ahí se pudo ver algo más adelante, parecía ser un techo, algo ya viejo debido a los años y por el agua que corría.

— ¿Es esa, hermano? — dijo el tercer hermano, Leslie — ¿Esa es la casa de nuestra madre?

— ¿Lillith? — preguntó el mayor, el mencionado asintió y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, ahí logró percibir algo... Una pequeña energía, vieja pero cálida, escuchó un par de risas. Al abrir los ojos, este asintió.

— Sí, lo és... bueno, lo era — La mirada del segundo hermano se volvió algo triste. — Bueno. Mierda...

— Hay una posada cerca, la ví mientras veníamos aquí — Habló Leslie, el tercer hermano, — Al menos para dormir esta noche, vengan.

— Espera, Leslie... — llamó Elena a su hermano mayor — ¿Podemos pasar por una tienda mágica? — Leslie frunció el ceño, pidiendo una explicación del por qué — Quiero comprar un nuevo amuleto protector para Hellen... Un chillido se escuchó desde la espalda de la muchacha, un lémur aparece desde su gorra, o al menos su cabeza.

_"¿Compras?" _— preguntó el animal, ella asintió — _"¡Compras!" _— Leslie frunció el ceño mientras que el animal le miraba fijamente, puede que sea adorable, pero chillaba de manera desagradable (o al menos para él).

— ¿Por qué un amuleto? — preguntó Allen ignorando el hecho de que su hermano menor no le caía bien el familiar de la menor. La muchacha explicó que su lémur había roto su amuleto anterior, su familiar había chillado de nuevo, iniciando una pequeña discusión entre ellos sobre de quién era la culpa de romperlo, a lo que después el mayor interrumpió — ¿Crees que haya alguna tienda ahora? Y casi es de noche y todos estarían empezando a cerrar.

— Bueno... — La menor no supo qué responder, no quería preocupar a sus hermanos que de por sí el viaje ya era agotador.

— Yo la acompañaré... — Habló la segunda mujer, la cuarta hermana, Allith. Los mayores le miraron con cierta preocupación a ambas mujeres — Tranquilos, no será por mucho tiempo, ustedes busquen la posada — contestó dando la seguridad de que iban a estar bien, Allen solo suspiró de nuevo, dando el permiso. La menor de los cinco hermanos dio una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar lejos del distrito a ir a buscar una tienda. Los mayores solo veían como se alejaban de ellos...

_Desde ese día ninguno quiere ver a alguien más irse como lo hizo su hermano... _Reanudaron su camino para encontrar una posada en donde pasar la noche.

* * *

**[Noche. Tienda Mágica]**

Ni un solo cliente a puesto un pie adentro de la tienda y ya era de noche, casi la hora de dormir... Hellen se encontraba detrás del mostrador sentado en una silla mientras esperaba la llegada de alguien, Asra había ido escaleras arriba para preparar algo de té y hacer la espera un poco más tranquila.

_"¿Cansado?" _— preguntó Faust quien estaba en el centro del mostrador, ella se miraba preocupada — _"¿Cansado?"_

— Un poco Faust, no han venido clientes. Aunque tal vez de debería a que abrimos casi al anochecer — respondió dando una rápida mirada a la puerta.

_"¿Cerrar?" _— preguntó Faust, Hellen sacudió su cabeza.

— No, aún no. — Dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente, después Asra había llegado con dos tazas de té y mantenerse tranquilos antes de cerrar — Gracias — agradeció.

Ambos magos esperaban detrás del mostrador y mantenían conversación sobre los viajes que habían hecho estos meses, muchos de ellos fueron momentos de risa y problemas que lograba hacerlos reír a carcajadas además que son excusas perfectas para molestar al otro, reírse de nuevo para volver a repetir el ciclo. Oh vaya, como Hellen adora tiempos así, tranquilos, solo ellos dos y Faust disfrutando de ambiente...

Al menos hasta que abrieron la puerta.

— Buenas noches, lamento molestarlos... — dijo la mujer, detrás venía una chica, ambas tenían el cabello rubio y pecas, la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos — Estábamos buscando un amuleto... — su voz se desvaneció como el viento, ambas mirando hacia Helllen, palideciendo mientras que el ambiente se volvía pesado... Parecía que estaban viendo a un _fantasma _— Oh por dios...

Fue lo que escucharon. Las manos de la mujer mayor temblaban, la otra cubría su boca con sus manos mientras se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

— Hellen... — dijo la de ojos verdes. Su voz quería romperse en llanto — Cómo es que- Tú estabas... Nosotros... Yo... — Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra ante lo que veía.

— ¡Hermano! — La muchacha corrió hacia el rubio, abrazándole con fuerza como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Hellen quedó estático por lo recién, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Pero aún así le recorre una sensación de deja-vu, un vago recuerdo solamente... Ella estuvo llorando por un largo rato. Asra intuía que es lo que acaba de pasar por como ellas reaccionaron ante Hellen. Son sus hermanas, en el pasado él algo sobre su familia aunque era demasiado vago el recuerdo sobre cuando lo había dicho... La fémina se separó del rubio — ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Allith había dicho que tú... ¿De verdad no estoy soñando? ¿Puedes volver con nosotros?

— ... — y ahí quedó en silencio mirando a ambas mujeres — ¿Quienes? — La muchacha quien le abrazaba se tensó.

— Como de que ¿Quienes?... Tus hermanos, mis hermanos. Nuestros hermanos — Ella intentaba dar una sonrisa, esperando que este se la devolviera y pudieran irse a casa.

— Yo... Lo siento, pero... — Sus siguiente palabras les dejó un completo vacío...

_"¿Quienes son ustedes?"_

* * *

**Continuará.**


End file.
